Jan Kandou
"Infinite power flows in my body. Unbreakable Body~Geki Red! The Extremely Unbreakable Body~Super Geki Red!" is of the Gekirangers. He practices the style, though still a beginner, his main focus is on power. He's a wild child who was raised by the tigers deep within the forest near the . Biography Gekiranger The son of Dan, Jan was the sole surviving member of the nearby village that was destroyed by Long. Long had intended to kill Jan in order to prevent Rio from fighting him, since Rio would undoubtably see Jan as a potential rival since Dan is his father. But the pain of his mother's death before his eyes while holding on to dear life on the rapids blocked out his entire childhood memory prior to being raised in the wild. Because of his lineage, his senses have been sharply enhanced to feel qi like Sha-Fu, who scouted Jan as he personifies the of a Gekiranger: Resistance to most forms of pain. This selection is strengthened when Jan emits Fierce Ki while giving off a "Tiger's Roar" when the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata began to attack. Although at first he doesn't understand certain concepts or training, he eventually picks up and learns about it at a fairly high pace. He does not know very many common words so he sometimes describes things with words such as "niki-niki", "zowa-zowa", "waki-waki", his own personal "Jan-ish" language. As he was raised by animals, he doesn't know and has to learn about the "Heart". Jan is eventually labeled as Rio's rival after witnessing the display of power used to stop his own attack. He became Sharkie Chan's first student of the sword-fighting style. Though Jan possesses the , he is unable to fully use it in his first fight with Rio. Jan competes with Gorie Yen in a coin-stacking competition to improve his "Heart" to try to achieve the Extreme Ki, but he fails because when he tells Gorie that he practices Fierce Beast-Fist to become stronger, Gorie says that Jan is no better than Rio for following a similar ideology. Yet, once Jan realizes that his reason is to fight in order to protect others, Jan is able to transform into , using the style and is the . After the Gekirangers, Rio and Mele are exposed to Beast-Fist God SaiDain's Beast Power Bloom, Jan is the first among the Gekirangers to realize how much stronger they all have become, pushing back Maku by himself as well as utilizing the Extreme Ki Hard Diamond technique by himself. At first, Jan decides that he can't fight anymore after learning the truth behind his relation to Rio and Dan, but learning more about his family with Sha-Fu's help enables Jan to resume his role as a Gekiranger, making an enemy out of Long. He and Rio have their destined battle, with Jan the victor until he realizes that he is not really fighting Rio, but something else entirely. When Jan regains his memories, he vows to make Long pay for what he did to his friends and family, managing to beat sense into Rio and give him a path of his own as they both save Mele and join forces in fighting their mutual enemy. After Long's defeat, Jan invites both Rio and Mele to SCRTC, despite protests from both Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. When both Rio and Mele decide to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse themselves of their sins while in the Confrontation Beast Hall, Jan tries to talk the both of them out of it in vain, learning later that Rio and Mele intended to die. In memory of Rio's final act, Jan wears the Fist Demons' Bracelet and vows to destroy Long once and for all. During the final battle, after being infused with Maku's Confrontation Ki, Jan is taken to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall along with Ran and Retsu, where they are met by Rio and Mele. It is there that Jan masters the style, unifying both Fierce and Confrontation Beast Styles. With his and the others' newfound skills, he goes on to defeat Long, sealing him in a small ball, which Jan keeps on his person to ensure that Long's power never falls into the wrong hands. He then leaves SCRTC to travel the world to find the next generation of Beast-Fist fighters, saying his final farewells to his comrades. While teaching the Beast Fist to kids in Hong Kong, he runs into a boy who looks similar to Rio and decides to take him under his wing. Gokaiger A few years later, Jan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. In the Great Legend War, he was seen fighting alongside fellow martial artist Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, taking down Gormin. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Eventually, the Gokaigers got a clue to the great treasure they have been searching for leading them to look for the "tiger's child." After the battle with Master Pachacamac XIII, Doc and Ahim meet with the traveling teacher while he was teaching his students how to use the Jyuken Fists. It wasn't until after they trained with him that they learned he was the "tiger's child" they were looking for with one of Jan's students referring to him as GekiRed. He watched the giant monster battle and witnesses the Gokaiger utilizing the Gekirangers' greater power. Master Sha-Fu then appears and asks if there was anymore he could have taught them. Jan tells him that they'll be fine, as they understand that wanting to become stronger is a sign of being stronger already. He then goes off and says he has to train more so he can catch up with them. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Jan and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jan, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the twelfth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, which served as the finale of the first season, he says that "his favourite Final Battle is that of Jan and Rio." Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Jan in the fifth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. GekiRed - Super GekiRed= Arsenal *Super GekiClaw GekiBeasts *GekiTiger *GekiShark *GekiGorilla }} GekiWaza These are techniques used uniquely by Jan or with other Gekiranger Tiger-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user. * : Geki Red's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as Geki Tiger to fiercely attack the opponent with its strength. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Twisting Gyūya's horns like an actual dust cloth. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Using the opponent as an actual dust cloth. * : "Bathhouse" style attack. Uses a koinobori to spin the opponent around. Jan invented this Gekiwaza himself. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claw. * : After Geki Yellow and Geki Blue transfer Fierce Ki through Fierce Ki Injection, Geki Red can throw a ball of Fierce Ki at the opponent. * : After SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, Geki Red is able to use the Super SaiBlade on his own to form a powerful blade, which he used to cut down Maku. * : Geki Red shoots forward and delivers a powerful slash with the Super SaiBlade. Shark-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through saber techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the flimsy nature of the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode to twist the opponent's head around. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in Twin Sword Combined Mode to cover the battlefield in water. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the Twin Sword Combined Mode and Fierce Ki to slash the opponent with the force of a tsunami. As Super Geki Red, this can be utilized as . Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user, mostly with punches and are mainly performed through Geki Gorilla. * : Geki Gorilla uses his brute strength and rotates his arms around to strike the opponent with its fists. * : Geki Gorilla pounds his chest and sends out shockwaves that form a pipe that Geki Penguin can ride on. Shared Gekiwaza These are attacks shared within the 'triangle' of Geki Red, Geki Yellow and Geki Blue and occasionally added onto by Geki Violet and Geki Chopper * : A team Gekiwaza performed using the Geki Bazooka. Initially, it required two minutes to charge, but they soon overcame this limit. It requires all three Gekirangers to wield, transferring their collective Fierce Ki into the Geki Bazooka to fire. The first few times that the Gekirangers used it, Jan would yell , which is the name of the dish that Natsume was preparing for him when he learned how to be patient, but this irritated Ran and Retsu, so he eventually stopped doing so. If there is insufficient Ki, the cat head will close back up automatically, as shown in a Beast Arts Academy demonstration. ** : This Gekiwaza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but the Super Gekirangers wield the Geki Bazooka. * : The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to over their enture bodies it enters a , charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. * : A Gekiwaza which two attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claws. * : A Gekiwaza which three attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claws. * : A three-way attack with two Super Geki Claws and the SaiBlade. * : A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Stern-Stern Fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by Geki Chopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. * : Super Geki Red and Bouken Red's attack. Ranger Key The is Jan Kandou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as GekiRed. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on two occasions, and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion each. *Luka became GekiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *Ahim became GekiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers (bar Don) became the Gekirangers in order to use the Fierce Ki Infusion against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Luka became GekiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jan received his key and became GekiRed once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Red, Jan says, . After transforming into Super Geki Red, Jyan says, . Gallery Prjf-redf.png|A female version of GekiRed as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jan Kandou is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, GekiRed's voice was provided by , who plays Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, GekiRed's voice was provided by |須賀 健太|Suga Kenta}}, who played in . As GekiRed, his suit actor was . Notes *Most sources romanize his name as "Jan", but according to the computer display at the beginning of the Gekiranger movie, it is actually romanized as "Jyan". *Jan is the second Red Ranger to be neither the leader or second-in-command of his team since Tatsuya Asami. *The second "wild man" to become a Sentai hero, after Shirou Akebono. **Coincidentally, Shirou's actor played Jan's father. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gekirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers